1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags and to methods of making and using bags. In another aspect, the present invention relates to weighted bags and to methods of making and using such bags. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to weighted mesh bags for use under windy conditions and to methods of making and using such mesh bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
The containment of trash and other articles is an important part of controlling pollution and protecting the environment. Preventing trash, gear, clothing, groceries and other items from being lost or scattered, is especially difficult under windy conditions as would be encountered generally, or especially as in a moving vehicle such as a car, truck or boat.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to provide for articles for containing trash and gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,785 to Patik discloses a generally rectangular bag constructed of mesh material to receive and contain personal clothing for washing. The bag of the '785 patent includes front and rear mesh panels of generally rectangular configuration with corresponding longitudinal edges of the panels secured together and one pair of corresponding end edges of the panels secured together. The other end edge of one of the panels includes an end extension flap which is folded back over the corresponding end marginal edge of the other panel and the opposite side edges of the flap are sewn to the corresponding longitudinal end edges of the bag. In addition, the opposite end portions of the end marginal edges of the panels at the flap end of the bag and the corresponding overlying portions of the flap are secured together by sewing, thereby leaving only central portions of the end edges of the panels closed by the flap open for insertion of personal clothing into the bag beneath the flap and withdrawal of washed clothing from the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,833 to Cook discloses a bag structure having a semirigid drawstring closure which passes through a hollow handle. The semirigid drawstring holds the mouth of the bag open so that articles can be easily deposited. A shoulder strap is attached to the handle. The shoulder strap and handle are provided for carrying as well as suspending the bag. A flexible tubular material partially inverted creates the double wall of the bag and a fold at the bag mouth. The fold contains the drawstring and the handle, and an additional seam is not required to encase the drawstring. The flexible tubular material is preferably a mesh. Mesh provides a strong bottom seam which is preferably created by lacing a cord through the mesh openings in the four layers of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,199 to Clement discloses an equipment bag having a first closable opening and having a strap presenting handles for carrying. The outer bag of the '199 invention has an open top and a fastener means extending thereabout. An inner mesh sack is releasably securable within the outer bag. The inner mesh sack includes a top panel having a second closable opening and a plurality of side panels and a bottom panel. The plurality of side panels and bottom panels are made of mesh material. The top panel has a complementary fastener extending thereabout for joining with the fastener for closing the open top when the inner mesh sack is within the outer bag. Equipment is storable within the inner mesh sack and the inner mesh sack is removable from the outer bag for facilitating air to pass therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,846 to Fuller discloses a carrier for a scuba tank having a nipple end and a bottom end and being of a specific size includes a porous bag open at one and sized to be snugly fitted ono the scuba tank from over the bottom end of the scuba tank. A closure for the open end of the bag permits selective opining and closing of the open end, and a strap has a first portion sewn to the bag and encircling relation to at least a portion of the bag and handle portion. The fabric bag can be snugly fitted onto the scuba tank from over the bottom end of the scuba tankg, the open end of the bag can be closed by the closure and the combined scuba tank and bage may be conveniently carred using the strap handle portion as a handle, with the first portion of the strap providing support for the tank. The carrier of the '846 patent has a woven nylon bottom to provide abrasion resistance and an upper portion as mesh fabric allowing for carrier to remain on the tank during a dive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,455 to Garcia discloses an accessory bag of generally rectangular configuration ans having flexible front and back members. The back member is formed of a generally imperforate flexible material with the front member having a like configuration ans form of an open mesh flexible material with as substantial portion of the periphery thereof secured together. A zipper or the like is attached to the balance of the periphery. The upper and lower edges of opposites sides of the mesh surface are provided with mating fasteners such as Velcro strips or snaps at positions suitable for enabling coupling of the fasteners to one another with the bag folded with the back member exposed. The mesh material has the openings thereof sufficiently large for enabling insertion of a finger therethrough, whereby the bag may be utilized for small articles such as small clothing items, hair pieces, scarves or the like, which may be viewed through and extracted through the openings of the mesh material by use of a finger without opening the bag. The articles may be partially removed for display as desired. For purpose of hanging the bag, one edge is provided with a pivotably or retractable hook or hanger member, while the opposite edge is provided with a strap or handle to permit carrying the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,660 to Steward discloses an article carrying bag including a first bag having a top defining a first bag opening, a closed bottom, and a central body portion extending between the top and bottom, a second bag having a top defining a second bag opening, a bottom and a central body portion extending between the top and bottom, and a joinder line connecting the top of the first bag adjacent the bottom of the second bag such that the bags are capable of being configured in plural configurations including one in which the first bag extends away from the second bag and both openings face the same direction for defining a singular enclosure for receiving and holding articles, and another configuration in which the first bag may be stuffed into the second bag so the bag openings face opposite directions for defining separate enclosures for receiving and holding articles. Each separate enclosure prevents its respective held articles from commingling with articles in the other enclosure. A closure member is preferably connected adjacent each bag top for enabling one or both of the bangs to be closed. Preferably, the closure member includes an elongate strap and a collar which is connected adjacent at least one o fthe bag tops for receiving a portion of the strap which permits the bag top to be gathered therealong for closing. In the preferred embodiment, two collars are provided, the first bag is waterproof or water resistant, and the second bag is mesh.
Despite the advances of the prior art there is still a need for a article container or bag that does not suffer from the deficiencies of the prior art, and for methods of making and using such bags.
There is another need in the art for a rugged, durable and easy to manufacture bag capable of securely holding articles or trash under windy conditions, and for methods of making and using such containers.
These and other needs in the art will be come apparent to one of skill in the art upon review of this specification, its claims and drawings.